PROJECT SUMMARY- DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICAL CORE (CORE C) The Data Management and Statistical (DMS) Core will support the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) and its Cores by: (1) providing and maintaining quality project and data management infrastructure for the Center and its many linked studies; (2) providing comprehensive statistical support, including study design, implementation, data analysis, and methodology development for all the ADRC affiliated projects and studies; (3) working with National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) to create a smooth and efficient exchange of data and collaborating with other ADRCs and Alzheimer's disease (AD) researchers; and (4) providing outreach and educational opportunities concerning statistical methodology and data management, both institutionally and nationally. The DMS Core will maintain and enhance participant tracking systems for participant prioritization, enrollment, and retention. It will prepare monthly reports for the Administrative, Clinical, Biomarker, and Outreach, Recruitment, and Engagement Cores and track biospecimen inventory and resource utilization requests and their outcomes. The DMS Core will continue to provide expert statistical assistance with study design and data analysis for ADRC investigators and Developmental Project applicants and collaborate nationally with investigators at other ADRCs. It will continue its leadership in software application development in the area of participant contact management and advanced image uploading to NACC. Additionally, it will continue to develop advanced statistical methodology for the design and analysis of clinical trials in Alzheimer's disease and analysis of specialized cognitive outcomes.